Gobber Needs Astrid forever
by IShipGobberXAstridSorryYolo
Summary: Gobber x Astrid. A beautiful love story. No hate please. Also it's rated M for a reason
1. Gobber time

**~~~~POLL IS ON MY PROFILE, VOTE PLEASE N THANK YOU. LUV N HUGS~~~~**

* * *

><p><strong>No Hate Please. First Story EVer and I like it! Comment if you want more of THIS!<strong>

"Mmm, She's definitely my woman", Gobber bit his bottom lip, focusing his stare on the apple-bottom butt. His fingers curled into a squeezing motion while his mouth opened, occasionally licking his lips.

Astrid bent over to scratch the terrible terror's chin. Her butt was bent high in the air and jiggled when she rocked her arm.

"Fuck ya" Gobber scratched the front side of his pants and stuck his index finger in his mouth.

Astrid was startled by Hiccup who rubbed her lower back and smiled. They were talking and laughing.

Gobber sneered frowning and disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

><p>"Hey Astrid! I'll see you back in the forge after I get everyone" Hiccup waved goodbye.<p>

"Hurry back!" Astrid rotated her hips around to show off her asset.

Hiccup gulped and scurried off.

Astrid walked with one foot in front of the other to shake her hair side-to-side while her braless top jiggled her boobs.

Gobber strolled behind her doing some air-humps and sound less moans. She kept walking to the forge and heard a crack of a stick. Gobber felt his heart race and grabbed her to push her inside.

Astrid fell to her elbows and growled. "What the fuck!" She looked up and felt something tie her mouth. Her eyes followed Gobber as he tied her hands with rope leaving burns.

"Uh baby. You're so juicy lookin" Gobber flapped both of her boobs around like putty. She struggled and he lifted her off the floor and slammed her back on the nearest table. His face went between her legs and snorted in her smell. His tongue poked her.

"Grump never smelt this good before"

Astrid cried and rolled her back to scoot away.

Gobber ripped open the girls clothes with his hook hand and took a shaky breath. She was naked from the waist down. He caressed her milky white thighs and thumbed her hipbones.

"Are you ready for Gobber?"

Astrid muffled with the scarf tied over her mouth. All she could see was the different exchangeable objects for Gobber's hand. Her eyes filled with frightened tears.

"Bend over now sweetie" Gobber spun her to face the dark wooden table and bent her over.

He pressed his bloated gut into her butt to quickly change his hook hand to a hammer. Astrid squirmed when he stretched her tied hands in front of her and hammered a nail into the rope to keep her from escaping.

"Ain't that a good lass...", he licked the shell of her ear and smacked her exposed butt. "It's Gobber time!"

Gobber sighed two breaths and unbuckled his belt peering at her butt. "Ohhh, Gobber time!"

Astrid felt the belt wrap around her ankles. Gobber dropped his pants to the floor along with his underwear. Astrid clenched her eyes shut tight waiting for the horrid man's dick.

The feeling of someone bumping their gut at her butt was all she could feel. Her eyes opened with a cocked eyebrow. She turned her head to glance with the corner of her eye at the man.

He had no peepee?

"Oh yeah! Gobber needs ya! Oh Yeah!" the man kept rocking his dickless pelvis on her butt.

The sound of shuffled feet filled the room. Hiccup appeared to comprehend what is happening. Finally a sarcastic laughter over came the boy and he pointed screaming the names of Astrid's fellow friends.

Soon they arrived and laughed too with the visit of Stoick who brought yakcorn.

"Oh Gobber, did it again now didn't ya?" Stoick smiled and patted his best friends back.

Hiccup was slurping Ruffnut's tongue in his mouth. Astrid cried at the scene of her careless boyfriend French kiss another woman.

Gobber backed away from his tied victim and looked at Stoick. "Nah, still like men" and walked away.

Stoick blushed at his best friend's comment and followed after him.

Fishlegs peered over Astrid "My turn babe"

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Review please! Next chapter? Let me know! OH YAS.<strong>


	2. Funny times

**I sorry. Butt two people liek my story. Please No Hate. PLEASE ReviEw my story. Luv n Huggs**

* * *

><p>Astrid swallowed her last breath before Fishlegs placed a book on her butt and started reading.<p>

"Mmm get it girls!"

Astrid sighed now knowing his tactics in life is to read girls being dirty and not doing the dirty.

"Oh Hiccup!"

Everyone turned to Fishlegs and he blushed in embarrassment by his sudden outburst of Hiccup's name. He casually backed away and sat down beside Snotlout.

"We'll I guess the yak isn't going to milk itself" Tuff stated.

He crept over to Astrid and pants himself. Astrid cringed at the feeling of his dick. Wait? That's not a dick.

Tuff laughed as he painted a face on her butt. "It's a yaks, ass!"

Everyone laughed. Snotlout groaned staring harshly at Fishlegs. He adventured on up and sat on Fishlegs lap giving him his own side show.

Hiccup fingered Ruff roughly in her nose, earning a moan. Astrid pleaded with her eyes for only Hiccup to fuck her. Hiccup noticed those eyes and got up and over to her.

"Is everything okay?"

Astrid gave him a sadden look and scooted her feet to press her butt on his pants. He laughed and smacked it earning a sigh from her.

"I see now. You want my dragon dick?"

Astrid nodded too many times yes.

"Alright be amazed"

Astrid closed her eyes and smiles under the scarf. The feeling of a thigh big dick penetrated her, spreading her butt cheeks far apart. It pulled almost all the way out and back in.

Astrid cried out with pleasure and opened herself more. Her eyes slowly opened and saw Hiccup talking with Ruffnut on the opposite side of the table staring at her. She froze scared to see Hiccup with Ruff who eventually told her to get naked.

Astrid checked behind her and saw Stoick screwing her senseless. Astrid screamed louder to get the man away. Stoick gave one final push in her and cummed a never ending stream.

Hiccup was naked, bent over having Ruffnut place her leg on his bent back and thrust her dick in his butt. Hiccup held the table for balance.

Snotlout licked the tip of Fishlegs dick and took him in all at once.

Astrid didn't know what to do and begged Hiccup to screw only her. If only he could hear her.

Gobber took the scarf off and backed his butt into her face with the help of spreading his cheeks apart. Only muffled screams were heard.

Again everyone laughed.

"WHAT EVERYONE STARTED WITHOUT ME, SCREW YOU GUYS"

Valka stormed in ripped her clothes off. She shoved Ruff out of the way and pushed Hiccup on the table next to Gobber. She straddled her son with her thighs and positioned his dick at her entrance and soon she devoured him. Hiccup groaned huskily. Valka rode her son with Stoick pouring mead on top of his wife. She wiped herself wet with the drink and rolled her hips, grinding his dick deeper in her.

Gobber freed himself from Astrid and got off the table. "Nope still like men"

Astrid threw up on the table from snorting Gobbers anus.

Hiccup released his cum and Stoick took Valka from behind.

Snotlout snuck behind Astrid. "I need this"


	3. Mother knows best

**Many people like dis story so I'm keepin it. Please no hate. Also Review please, I need feed back**

* * *

><p>Astrid bowed her head to the table giving up. Berk was going on a weird frenzy and nothing could stop them. Might as well join them!<p>

Snotlout wiped the white stuff off his mouth from his and Fishlegs encounter.

"If you're going to do me, get on with it"

Astrid bent her knees forward to reach her butt to his short height. Snotlout laughed and pushed her around the table, scraping her torso from the splinted wood table. Her scream left everyone shouting "Hazah!"

"Yeah like hell I'm going to let you have my dick. You've rejected me so many time. and now you want mah dick? Go hump the table doll face"

Snotlout left and found Stoick playing with himself in his giant chair. Astrid inhaled sharply from the deep wound the corner of the table gave her. Someone needs to stop the bleeding!

Valka came over and kissed Astrid's back earning herself a startled buck to her hips.

"Valka wait"

Hiccup grabbed his moms hand and nodded his head to the fireplace. They walked over to the mantle and laid down with Hiccup on top.

Astrid jolted her body forward and pulled back trying to loosen the nail. "FUCK ALL OF YOU"

Everyone laughed.

Hiccup bent her knees to her chest and dived in her. Her breath was sketchy and hot leaving trails of kisses on the top of his hair. Hiccup groaned deeper to replicate his father.

"It's nice son, te not have a thunder thigh dick in meh"

Valka levitated her butt of the floor so Hiccup could grind his mother's g-spot.

Astrid cried wanting to join Hiccup.

* * *

><p><strong>PM me for chapter ideas! And review! MMM YASSSSS<strong>


	4. Dagur derange me

**!POLL IS ON PROFILE PAGE! Please vote! Luv n hugs!**

* * *

><p><strong>A romantic chapter wit Dagur for a guest who protected dis story. Tank you. Review please and no more hate. Too much hate and it's rated M and is my fanfic. Please understand, thank you<strong>

* * *

><p>Hiccup shoved his mother off him leaving her to land on her hands and knees. Stoick finished himself in Snotlout and rushed over to Valka.<p>

"Hic, Hiccup!" Astrid gave the rope another tight pull. "Help me, the ropes are way too tight!"

Hiccup grew excited by the sound of her tortured voice and quickly rose up behind her. Astrid blushed feeling his dick slide her thigh. She bit her lip in that sexy way thinking to herself "yes".

Hiccup fixed himself at her entrance until a strange man wrapped his arms around his waist and took a squeeze at Hiccup's erection. Hiccup moaned and fell back in the man's arms.

Astrid screeched "NO! SON OF A"

Tuffnut shoved his finger in her mouth and dipped his head forward for a taste. He was laying on the table nude.

Hiccup gasped at each stroke the man gave him and his eyes grew tiresome. Finally, the man kissed him softly to more deeply.

It was Dagur.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup grabbed Dagur's face. They went at it for a long time adjusting one another's junk.


End file.
